Problem: To get to school each morning, Kevin takes a car 14.27 miles and a horse 8.12 miles. In total, the journey takes 39.2 minutes. How many miles is Kevin's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Kevin travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on car + distance on horse = total distance. ${1}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ Kevin travels 22.39 miles in total.